The Waterways
by That Elusive Reader
Summary: "That was all four years ago. Now I am 16 and am a developed thief. I am a loner, no one thinks I exist." Nina Martin is a thief. She was trained by her new "family" in Venice: Trudy, Amber, Piper, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Alfie, and Willow.Trudy took them all in, gave them food, shelter, and a way of life. What happens to Nina in this city of love? Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, I know I should be updating Anubis Secrets, but I just needed to get this out of my head before it drove me insane. So here is what you get when I spend part of the morning watching older cartoons. **

**This is very AU, like so AU only the names, appearances, and parts of personalities are the same as the show. **

**My name isn't Nickelodeon, thus I do not own House of Anubis. Or Venice, Italy. I do own the plot and Nina's new talents.**

* * *

Nina's POV

My name is Nina Martin. I am 16 years old. I live in Venice, Italy. I used to think life was easy. That was until it happened.

See, when I was twelve, I used to live with Gran in America but then a huge fire burned down our home. The police put me in a home, saying that it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. So a week after staying in that horrible home, I fled to the ship yard, where I castaway. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was going away from America to some place I didn't know.

When I got off the ship in one piece at the port, I noticed that everything was dirty and unclean. As I walked down the streets I saw the people, they were wearing worn out clothing and it was dirty. When a hand grabbed my shoulder I thought I was through. But when I turned around, it was just an older woman.

"Lassie, you stick out more than a stick in mud," she said, her accent hard to understand, but I got the gist. I nodded and followed her as she tugged on my arm.

She led me to a small door in the wall, where she pushed me through, into a garden. I was amazed. It was so large.

"So, Lassie, who did you get here?" she asked, sitting down on a worn bench.

"I came here on a ship from America," I answered, sitting down on the grass. She nodded.

"Something about you just screamed foreign," she nodded. "So what are you running from."

Why not just tell the truth? So I did. Down to the last word.

"My, what a story," she muttered. "But what I would like to know is how you know Italian so well?"

I stared at her. "I'm American."

"Come Lassie, I know you aren't American, it ain't America! This is Italy! Venice, Italy!"

I stared at her as I began to realize what had happened.

* * *

That was all four years ago. Now I am 16 and am a developed thief. I am a loner, no one thinks I exist.

That lady, her name was Trudy, had helped me in so many ways. She had fed me for my first months here, taught me more Italian, though, Gran had taught me most of what I know. She also gave me my first knife. There are a few others as well, Amber, Piper, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Eddie, Alfie, and Willow.

In a way, they are my family. Along with a few others Trudy seems to keep under her wing. Amber, who is always stealing to feed her and her younger sisters, Piper and Patricia, the two of whom Trudy seems to have a job alone with watching. Joy, who is the strategist of the group. Jerome is the best thief we have, and taught me all I know. Mara is the other strategist of the group, but predicts what they will do next, she is right 90% of the time. Mick is the sport of the group, he taught everyone how to train and be quick. Eddie is the cook, and researcher. Alfie helps with the research and is another thief. Willow is the youngest girl of the group, even younger than the ten year old twins, Piper and Patricia. Willow is the cutie of the group. She goes around begging, and avoids the police when needed. And I am the main thief. The others don't go out much, but I do. I'm called the _Night's Cloak_ by the poor folk because I only attack at night, and to the rich.

My story of how I met him is strange. Even stranger than my family…

**NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM NMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNNNMNM NM-Line Break!**

"Nina! Dinner's ready!" called Joy up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back down, jumping up from my desk where I had been reviewing for tonight's job. I jumped down the stairs, folding the map of the city into my pocket. When I pushed open the door, arms were thrown around me. I twisted around, making it so that the capture was now the captive. "Nice try Jerome," I muttered in his ear.

"I do my best. Now would you please let go of me?" he asked.

I lessened my grip and joined Amber in my seat at the table. Trudy had made a good meal from what we all had managed to grab today, a loaf of bread, spaghetti, some sort of sauce, and wine.

"Thank you Trudy!" said Alfie, sitting down and pulling all the food towards himself.

"Sharing is caring Alfie!" cried Patricia, shoving out one of her too skinny wrists. I glanced at my half full plate of spaghetti.

"Here, Patricia, you can have some of mine," I said, spooning some of the food onto the twins' plates. They clapped their hands and dug in.

Joy glanced over at me from next to Mara. "You know you shouldn't do that?"

"You need your strength for tonight," continued Mara.

"They need it more guys," I said, picking at the plate of food in front of me. I took a small bite and shoved the rest away. "I can't eat."

"Why not?" asked Eddie, carrying in some more spaghetti.

"Nerves," I muttered. Amber rolled her eyes.

"You normally eat when you are nervous," she said. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"Well, not today. I've got to go. See ya later guys! Night Patricia! Night Piper! Love you all!" I said, sprinting back up the stairs and gathering up my stuff before anyone could get in my way. But Mick managed to, just before I was about to leave.

"You can't just leave without eating Nina, you'll get hungry," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Mick, if I get hungry, I'll just steal something from the tables there, okay?" I tried to push past him.

"It won't work. They guard the food as well as the loot," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are looking at the best trained fighter and thief in Venice, I can do anything!"

As much as I wanted to believe those words, I didn't quite, but I think he did.

"Fine, but don't come back here complaining that it didn't work because you were too hungry," he told me. "Hair."

I frowned but went on my way anyway, tucking my hair into a black hat. Who did he think he was!? My brother? My father?

I scowled into the night as I slunk across the street, heading towards the largest house in town, the Rutter's house.

When I got to the front gate I decided to change my statement to …the Rutter's mansion. Six stories, seventy windows, and an acre of gardens…boy do I wish we could live like that. Not having to steal food to eat. Having the richest clothes on the market, eating the finest foods, that would be heaven…but I know it won't happen.

Snapping out of my day dream I jumped over the ten foot high fence and slink along through the garden, covered by the night and plants.

When the front door became clearer, I knew I was in for a problem. It was large, oak, and very very heavy. I sighed and snuck around the back where I found an open door to the kitchen. Smiling to myself, I found my way in, easing the door closed when I got in. The kitchen was fancy, much more than the coal stove back at Trudy's.

Slipping through the adorned kitchen into a even more furnished dining room, I went back into the kitchen. Noting the stairs that lead up to the servant's quarters, I carefully made my way up those steps. I pasted the snoring butler, and maids' rooms. I counted twenty doors in all.

"Rich, very rich," I muttered to myself as I stopped by an open door. Peering around the corner, I saw the form of a sleeping head maid. I stepped quickly across the door and to another closed door at the end of the hallway.

Easing the door open and closed was the easy part, now I had to find my way across the mansion to the treasury…and I knew it could take all night, if I was lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! You all make me smile! I have this story planned, all I have to do is write it so, whenever I have time to do that, I will try! **

**-Thank you for Favoriting: From Anonymous and AngelXAnubis**

**-Thank you for Following: Acfprincess, JessIsTheBest, Tabyylynn, JustineHOA, and AngelXAnubis**

**-Thank you for Reviewing: AngelXAnubis**

**I don't own anything House of Anubis related. And sorry if Fabian seems pompous or strange.**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I am Fabian Rutter. I am 16 years old. I live in Venice, Italy. I think life is amazing.

I have everything I could ever wish for, a happy family, servants, a house, food, and books. The only thing that makes me unhappy is the fact that I seem to be missing something. I've tried everything my mother suggested, herbal baths and eating only the finest foods, but they didn't work. My father suggested sword play or boating, they didn't work either. My elder sister suggested playing a game of chess or Moncalla. That helped a bit, but not the fulfillment I was looking for.

So there I was, sitting in my room, reading a book on the history of language, learning Latin at that specific moment, when I saw a shape come into my room.

See, my room is next to the treasury, in fact the only way into the treasury is through my room. My father says he trusts me with his life, therefore he trusts me to take care of the gold.

But anyway, when I looked up I saw the strangest sight, a boy, at least I think it was a boy, was standing in the middle of the room, scanning the room. The stranger was dressed in black, a loose fitting long-sleeved shirt, with a cape and belt over it. Black pants covered the figure's legs, and a back-pack fitted neatly onto it's back. Skin-tight boots were folded around the figure's legs up to the knee. A sword rested on the hip of this person. A black hat shaded most of the figure's face, covering what little I could see in the first place.

Instead of clearing my throat, I waited until the person's gaze locked onto the door that led to the treasury, then I got up, grabbed my sword and cleared my throat, standing right behind the person.

The figure slowly turned around.

"What are you doing?" I asked the person. The person seemed to stare at me.

They didn't say anything.

"Take off your hat!" I commanded.

"Oh you don't want me to do that," said the person in a strange accent. "Things will happen and then where will we be?" The girl, the voice didn't sound like a man's, drew her sword.

I held up my sword, but she just laughed.

"Come now, child, I don't have time to play games. Why don't you just go back to bed and forget about this whole thing?" she asked.

"Get out, before you go out in the trash," I muttered.

"Is that a threat?" she asked, laughing. "A boy, defeat me! Do you know who I am boy?"

"No, and all I care about is that you get out before my arm gets twitchy and runs you through."

"So be it, boy."

Before I very well knew what was happening, she leaped upon me, welding her sword with deadly experience. I thanked everything holy I knew, for my father's lessons, for I was able to match the girl's attempts to kill me.

After several minutes of fighting we ended with each other's swords at our throats, circling the room in a small circle.

The girl was chuckling. "Well done boy, someone taught you well. Let us hope neither of us meets in the future, for then we will have no way of settling it."

"But we could discuss this diplomatically," I said.

"Or we could run away," mocked the girl. "Diplomacy only exists in books, boy."

Suddenly I felt the greatest urge to lean forward and meet her lips over our swords.

It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Then I knew it. I had found the thing that would make my life whole. This stranger.

BAM! A fist connected with my rib cage, throwing me across the room. Lying there on my bed, I saw the girl leaning over me, her lips saying something over and over again. I could just make out the words through the pain.

"Never let your guard down, if you do, even the prettiest will retaliate, for when the Night's Cloak is gone, nothing will return," she said, before turning away into the treasury.

I blinked, hard, trying to form the resistance to stand up when it hit me.

Night's Cloak had attacked me. And I had almost won. I had almost won against the most professional thief in Venice.

When that thought got through my brain I sat up quickly.

I had kissed Night's Cloak.

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break **

When she reappeared, flipping her bag onto her shoulders, I was waiting outside the door. She glanced around the room, trying to locate me, but before she could, I grabbed her hat, letting blonde hair fall to her waist.

I was shocked. Night's Cloak was a girl!

"You're a girl!" I cried.

"Of course I'm a girl! And don't use that shocked tone, boy!" she growled, unsheathing her sword.

"Stop calling me 'boy'!" I cried.

"What's your name boy?" she hissed. "I don't have time for this, move!"

"Fabian Rutter, and you aren't leaving until that gold is back in the safe!"

That seemed to catch her.

"Fabian Rutter? The Fabian Rutter?" she asked, the harshness less in her voice.

"Who else is named Fabian Rutter?" I asked. She blinked, coming to her senses.

She made a run for the door, but I caught her. The force of her running forced us to the floor, me on top of her.

"Don't you dare kiss me again," she hissed.

"Never would dream of it, _Night's Cloak_," I retorted.

She wrinkled her nose at that, then offered, "How about you get off of me, Fabian Rutter, and I put down the gold, and I get to leave without you calling your stupid father."

I thought about it before answering, "Deal."

I shifted off of her, rolling to the side. She got up, unclasped the bag, and took out three pieces of gold.

"Is that all you had?" I asked.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes! I can't jolly well steal golden bars, people would wonder!"

"Who were you stealing for?"

"The poor…and my family," she said stiffly, standing up.

I frowned. People were saying that you should give to the poor. I thought for a moment before speaking, "Wait a second." I got up and returned a minute later with a pouch of money. "It's just a bit of my allowance," I said, embarrassed that I got so much.

The girl edged forward, then in one sudden movement, grabbed the bag. Tearing it open, she saw just how much was in there.

"This much?!" she asked, her face brightening up. I nodded dumbly. "Thank you!" she smiled.

She then surprised me by hugging me, before leaping out the window like a cat.

When I reached the window, the girl was gone, taking my heart with her. I needed to find the Night's Cloak. Only one problem with that. No one knew anything about her.

Grabbing my cloak, I ran downstairs, avoiding the party my father was throwing, and out into the night.

"Now let's see just how hard it is to find the Night's Cloak's layer," I muttered before following the general direction of where I thought she went.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thank you! Happy Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading people! My Sunday is a much better day! I don't know how much I'll get done this week, what with play practice until 5:30, homework, PCC, Confirmation, and the shows this week. I will try my best to get something done on my stories. **

**Sorry that this isn't as long as my chapters usually are, but I thought that you'd like something now to tie you over to whenever I get the chance to write up the next one. I am just too tired right now, and if I attempted to write the rest of this chapter, I'd just have to re write it. So yea…I mean, I barely managed to get this up so, I don't think I could manage to write something other than rambling. Like now. **

**Thank you to:**

**-TheHoAProtagonist, From Anonymous, JustineHoA, tvdxobssessed for reviewing!**

**-meathecat for favoriting!**

**-TheHoAProtagonist and tvdxobssessed for following!**

Nina's POV

Why did I have to talk to that boy, Fabian Rutter! Was I insane!? Most likely yes, but that wasn't the point. The point was that I shouldn't let my brain go to my mouth. I shouldn't let it happen. Ever.

Coming back to my senses, I hit a hard, cold, steal lamppost. Boy was that pole hard.

I swore under my breath, rubbing my forehead. I took a step forwards towards the road, swaying slightly, but after a few steps I regained my balance and moved on.

When I reached the cross roads to either go to Trudy's or go to my secret home where I normally change into normal clothes.

I heard something behind me in the street and I turned quickly, watching the shadows of the street in the moonlight. I saw something wrong with the usual shadows of the street, someone was following me. I stepped back from the lights and into the shadows. I watched as that boy who had stopped me, Fabian, came out into the pool of light the lamppost made. I blinked, why was he following me?

I watched as the boy, Fabian, stood around the street. He seemed frustrated, almost as if he were searching for something…me?

Then I noticed he was holding my hat. My hand found my hair, feeling the soft, exposed locks of blonde hair. Oh no.

I could be seen, and then the city would find out that it's hero was a girl. My reputation would be ruined. People would then figure out who I was and my cover would be gone. Blown away from me like my past in America.

Suddenly the boy cried out, "There you are!" I tried to shrink back into the shadows, but he just came up to me, cornering me with the wall. "You forgot your hat," he said. I made a grab for it, but he put it on my head before I could reach it. He fell silent, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Boy, would you please move, it is quite cold out here, and you must be freezing. And you father will blame me if you go missing, so please go home," I said, trying to slip out of his sight.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Look, sorry about…kissing you," he stuttered. "I wasn't thinking."

I bit my lip. "Don't you dare do it again." I wrenched myself out of his grip and started to run away from that boy.

"Don't worry, I don't know if I can stay away from you, Night's Cloak," I swear I heard him whisper into the night, but I must have been delusional, for he could never love a thief.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. I had stayed up until 12:17 AM, gotten up at 7, and been in school related activities until 5:45, then I had Choir at 6:30, so I had no time. I was practically falling asleep in choir, so you know that I didn't get anything in the way of writing done. Next week I will try to get on a more regular schedule. So yup. That's about it. Hopefully see you all tomorrow!**

**Sorry about this chapter too, I'm also a bit tired today. **

**Thank you to:**

**-meathecat for reviewing**

**-MusicLoverGirl9078 for favoriting**

**-And no one for reviewing :(**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I watched as that girl, Night's Cloak, vanished into the night through the alleys.

"What did that girl do to my heart?" I asked the night.

"Everything," replied a girl's voice from the night's air. I glanced around, and finding that I wasn't alone, I turned to the homeless girl who had been standing in the shadows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's taken your heart and made it whole, but she's broken everything about your life," she answered.

"That doesn't make sense," I said, taking a step towards her.

She looked up at me with her large blue eyes. "Sir, I know this. I have watched as many men are dropped on their hearts, so to speak, by women. This street used to be full of lovers, before the new inventions." She looked up at the street lamps. "I wondered what they were doing here, but no one answered…no one does anymore." She looked up and down the street. "Everyone is gone, I'm the only one left. They've all moved on, to a different place." She looked up at me. "I know it, I know it's true, it's because of the fire, in One-oh-two."

I looked up at the street sign above our heads. It read 1-0-2. Looking back at the girl, I began to realize what was going on.

"You're dead?" I asked. She nodded, her hair bobbing around. "That fire happened fifty years ago, miss." She nodded again. "But you look so real."

"I'm as real as the person who sees me thinks I am. I mostly help men with getting over their friends who are women…" she muttered, sitting down on the cobblestones. "So what's your problem Mr.?"

I sighed, sitting down next to the ghost. "It all started earlier this night when I was reading up on Astronomy, and the Night's Cloak came in trying to steal something, and she almost succeed, but I caught her, kissed her, and let her go. And she's a thief." I sighed again, putting my face in my hands.

The girl nodded. "You've got it bad." Then she disappeared, leaving me alone in a dark street with nothing but doubt about a girl in black.

I walked back home to my cold bed, thinking about her and the few minutes I'd been with her. Maybe if I met her again, I'd be able to do something, or sort everything out...maybe, most probably, not.

* * *

Nina's POV

When I got back to Trudy's house, my house too, I noticed that my "family" was waiting in the living room (common, whatever).

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We've got a problem," said Trudy, sitting down next to Amber. "People have been saying that they think the Night's Cloak lives somewhere in this neighborhood."

I frowned, flopping down next to Patricia and Piper.

"We'd be in really big trouble if they found us with the stuff," said Willow from next to Alfie and Jerome, who were nodding.

"But if we don't continue to steal, the poor will grow hungry," said Mara. Amber rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get why we have to do this," Amber muttered, picking at her nails. "I mean, we already have to work so hard just to feed the eleven of us, or however many there are, why do we have to give to the poor?"

"Amber," Patricia rolled her eyes. "It's good to give to the poor."

"Ohh…I knew that," Amber smiled.

"Anyway, we have to think of a game plan," said Mick. "Couldn't we just hide Nina's stuff in the other house, and pretend that she's sick when she goes out?"

"Wait, are we on surveillance?" asked Willow.

Joy nodded. "Our whole neighborhood is on surveillance because some rich people got together enough money to stake us out," she muttered.

"Then couldn't I just sneak out the back, through the waterways and slip over to another side of town, make myself known there, then when they shift the spotlight over there, I just come back here," I offered.

Mara shook her head. "That might work, but there are too many ifs. And, people might figure out it's a ruse, because Night's Cloak is supposed to be silent, creepy, and stealthy. Not showy and spreading himself all around. But the slipping out the back is a good idea."

"If we put the gaurds to sleep, Nina sneaks out the back in the waterways, and someone else goes out the front, we might get away with it," said Jerome. I looked over at Amber, who had her arms around Piper (who was asleep) and Patricia (who was singing quietly). Glancing around the room, I noticed everyone was tired.

"Look, Jerome's got a point," said Mara, tapping her finger on the arm of her chair. "If we do it right…"

"We always do stuff right," I said. "We've never messed up yet!"

Except tonight.

"Speaking of which, did you get the stuff?" asked Eddie, perking up. I nodded, pulling the pouch of money out of my backpack. I tossed it over to him so he could spread it out among the others so they could distribute it around the city.

"Come on guys, let's go to bed," I said, standing up.

"Nina, you should be more careful if you go out, go to the other house before coming back here, go to some of the shelters, do anything so you don't get followed," said Mara.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you (not that you) for reading! I will update Anubis Secrets soon, I just haven't had anytime! Sorry! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for everything guys! You all are amazing! Okay so I thought about it, and decided that people might want to know the answers to reviews so I'm just going to post them here, if you reviewed in the last chapter, a response should be here, if it's not, just tell me. But if you don't want to read them, just skip them, Savvy? Good. **

**And thank you all for waiting the three painful days or so for this update. I am really sorry, yesterday was a hassle with the last two shows, and Wednesday I was just slacking. Hopefully I will get onto a normal schedule. I wish you guys the best of days! Happy Friday/Saturday!**

**-TheHoAProtagonist and AngelXAnubis and Guest for reviewing**

**TheHoAProtagonish: Thank you, I was thinking of calling her Venice…get it?**

**AngelXAnubis: Thanks! I don't thinks so…yet. **

**Guest: Sorry about the whole thing. As I said, I was tired cranky, overstressed, and in the end, unmotivated. Sorry I took that kinda out on you. I feel really bad. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Speaking of which, did you get the stuff?" asked Eddie, perking up. I nodded, pulling the pouch of money out of my backpack. I tossed it over to him so he could spread it out among the others so they could distribute it around the city. _

_"Come on guys, let's go to bed," I said, standing up. _

_"Nina, you should be more careful if you go out, go to the other house before coming back here, go to some of the shelters, do anything so you don't get followed," said Mara. _

* * *

Nina's POV

I was watching the men pull some goon out of a house so they could search it. Moving out of view of the street was difficult, but I had grown accustomed to avoiding human life over the past week, weaving into the buildings, over the roof tops, using the canals as roads, and avoiding all of the police who were looking for me.

We had used all of the money from the last raid at the Rutters, and I knew, as we all did, that I would have to risk stealing something else. We couldn't all live off of Amber's stealing money, Willow's begging money, and Jerome and Alfie's thieving money. It was, in truth, only enough for the people who were stealing and just barely two more people. If we kept going like this we would end up going bankrupt. Badly.

Jerome had tried to steal from Mrs. Andrews who was a street down from the Rutters. That hadn't ended too well. He had gotten caught by the police as he was trying to sneak up on the house. He was spending the time behind bars in the town's dungeon.

Slipping away from the lookout point in my old hideout, I gathered up my thieving clothes and stuffed them in the waterproof leather bag Mara had invented. Slipping the bag into a hollowed out rock attached to an iron chain, I dropped it to the bottom. Combing my fingers through my hair, I stepped into the bustle of the street.

"Morning Megan!" I called, disguising my voice in the common accent found here.

"Anastasia!" she called out, running over. "I've been wondering where you were! Allie was thinking you had forgotten about us two!" The brunette hugged me, and gestured another girl over to where I was.

They were my keys around the city. They thought I was just the most amazing girl since Victoria Beckham. I let them think that I was a country girl who came into the city around every day to see them…and another reason that they insisted was true.

"So how was Ethan today?" asked Megan, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Look you two, I'm not here to see a guy! I'm here to see you two!" I said, laughing. I glanced around the square, locating the police that were surrounding the market.

"Still being careful. Look, that was weeks ago!" said Allie, Megan's friend. They thought I had stolen a loaf of bread from the grocers. I have, but that wasn't what I was worrying about. "They'll have forgotten by now!"

I frowned at them. "Do you know why these police are here?"

Megan nodded. "Yes. They're looking for Night's Cloak, not like they're going to find him. I mean, have you heard how handsome he is?" she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't get what the fuss is all about, about this Night's Cloak, I mean, it's just a person."

"It's just a person?" repeated Allie. "Just a person! He is the most experienced thief of all time! They say that he recently stole from the Rutters, that's what all this fuss is about. Nobody's dared to steal from the Rutters before. It's kind of like forbidden territory.

"Should have told me that," I muttered.

"What did you say?" asked Megan.

"Oh, just, 'Sally told me that,'" I lied.

"Oh…who's Sally?" asked Allie.

I saw the police coming my way. "Sorry, got to go. See ya around!" I turned and walked quickly, but not too quickly away from my friends. If the Rutters was indeed involved this search than Fabian must have told them about my hair. I'd need to dye it. Or cut it. Or wear a wig.

All bad options.

Or be careful.

"Argh," I groaned, and slipped into a canal to get back to Trudy's house.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I was watching the stars as they twinkled. If only that girl who had told me about the fire, or whatever her name was would show up and tell me what she meant by what she said.

I huffed into the cold air, pulling the warn out blanket that I had loved ever since my own mother had gone missing. Well, she had been my adopted mother. The blanket had been her first gift to me. She had been great, lovely, and always trying to look after me and my siblings. Then she disappeared and my father grew angry and mean to me and my siblings. I was the last one left of the eight of us. Mina had run away for some reason a month before Mum had. Alfreda had gone in the same week as Mina. Fabio had left as soon as Dad had started being mean. Alberta had left when Agatha had, two months after Fabio. Annabella had stayed after Ariana had left two weeks after Alberta and Agatha. Then she too had left last week, leaving me alone in a big house with my father. I was considering running away, but where had my siblings run to?

"You will never know if you don't ask. If you ask you will never know," said a voice next to me.

I turned to see that girl floating next to me, looking at the stars.

"Where did my siblings go?" I asked.

She laughed, "To the Night's Cloak, just like every other person who wants help does."

"Did you?"

"She didn't exist when I was alive," she answered, looking over to a part of town. "You know everything makes much more sense when you're dead."

"Great, I'll just go kill myself," I muttered.

"Don't. If you do, then a ton of people will never have existed!" she cried.

"Fine, I won't. I was joking!"

"Joke no more boy, for if you do, what you truly want will never come to you."

I tilted my head. "More riddles?" I asked.

"More riddles to help the mind," she answered, smiling.

We sat in silence for awhile until I asked, "What's your name?" I glanced over at her, she looked confused.

"I can't remember…I think it was…Arabella Venice Latina," she said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Now I can unfreeze my hands that can't move at the moment. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to From Anonymous for getting my butt into gear on this fine dreary gray day. Hmmm…Maybe I'll start with that…**

**And to any of you who had any doubts that this was not a Fabina Fanfict, this IS a Fabina fanfict. I cannot stand any other couples paired with either Fabian or Nina. They are together. Joy can go jump off a cliff for all I care, if fact, I think I would make sure the cliff was a nice and tall cliff. Sorry to any of you people who****_ actually_****.like Joy, but I hate her. She reminds me of people I'd like—love to forget. And anyway, I have a plan written out. I will try and finish soon! Ta ta, my glorious readers. **

* * *

Nina's POV

It was a fine dreary gray day in the middle of some month. I had forgotten the months lately with all the confusion, the avoiding of people, society and everything. Was nothing in this year going to make sense?

Why did that boy…

Why does everything happen to me? I through with life!

"Nina?" asked a voice behind me. It was Willow, in her beggar's uniform. "Neens, you're wanted."

"What's new," I muttered, standing up and swinging my basket moodily.

"At home," she finished quietly. I glanced over at her.

"Fine. I'll be there by tonight," I said shortly and made to leave the corner of the market we were in.

She caught my arm, "No, now," she said simply, tugging on my wrist. I frowned.

"But the police don't change until noon," I muttered, "And it's only nine."

She shrugged, "The canals are always an option. I'll see you in five minutes. Be there, or else." And with that she slipped away into the crowd. I laughed and shaking my head, I began to make my way, carefully, to Trudy's.

**LINE BREAK! (Author calls this out in a loud and obnoxious way)**

"What is it?" I asked, as I sat down at the worn out oak table in the centre of our dining room.

Mara took a deep breath. "Well, you see, Nina…"

"You've got to, well, brace yourself for this, but…" began Joy.

"You'vegottogobacktotheRutter'shousetostealsomemoregoldenc oins," rushed Mara nervously.

I laughed, "What?"

"You've got to go back to the Rutter's house to steal some more golden coins," explained Amber, pulling Patricia away from Jerome.

I sank into my chair.

"Why?" I whispered.

"You've never been this hesitant to go on a mission!" cried Mick. "You're always, 'Let's go! I want to go now!' But now you're still sitting in that chair."

I sank lower in my chair.

"Did something happen?" asked Amber.

I sank even lower in my chair. I shook my head.

"You sure? It looks like something happened…" said Jerome.

If it was even possible, I sank even lower into my chair.

"Guys, I think that if we say one more thing, she's going to fall off the chair," said Mara. They all rolled their eyes, and I pulled myself up.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," said Mara, mocking my tone of voice. "It's the last hope for making sure that the poor have enough this month!"

I sighed, knowing that she was right.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight…at midnight," answered Joy.

Fabian's POV

Again. It happened again. I was studying my astronomy, again. And when I got up to get a drink of milk from the kitchen, again. And then, again, (are you catching on here?) I ran into Night's Cloak.

"Hey! Watch it you!" she cried, then seeing who it was, promptly sat up, stood up, dusted off, and ran out the window, jumping over the roof tops.

"Hey! Come back! I have questions!" I yelled running after the girl.

She glanced behind her, and noticing me, ran even fast across the rooftops.

When she stopped, I ran into her, but she caught me.

"Boy, don't go running around on rooftops if you don't watch your way around," she said.

"Thanks," I muttered, and noticed that the street below was really far away. "Aren't you scared?"

"At first I was, then I got used to it…because of your searching," she answered harshly.

"Sorry," I muttered. She shrugged.

"Oh, you've only nearly starved the entire population of the poor in Venice while trying to find me," she answered, dropping my arm.

I scowled. "It wasn't me that sent the search. My father joined in after he heard that you had robbed us," I said, rubbing my arm. "I wouldn't turn you in like that."

"And yet you told them about my hair?" she snarled.

"Who can blame me?" I squeaked. She glared at me, and for a second, I thought she was going to throw me off the building. But then she surprised me by nodding.

"Good point," she said, before flipping and jumping off the side of the building, leaving me there, stranded.

When I finally found my way down, she was still standing there.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked. She cocked her head.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Why are you asking questions?" I countered.

She laughed. "If you weren't rich, I'd think you were from Filbert Street!"

"IS that a joke?" I asked, which only sent her into more laughter.

When she recovered, she turned on her heel and darted through the alleys.

I decided to follow her, it was time I found the hiding quarters of Night's Cloak.

* * *

**A/N: Ah well, good enough. I'm tired and sick…YAWN….zzzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to Sibunaismylife for smiling and yelling update. Thank you to JustineHoA for your review because it made me laugh. Thank you to all of you Anonymous people who read this. Thank you…****_wait my brother went to Westminster? I hope it's someplace in America too…because I'm pretty sure he didn't fly anywhere_****. Thank you to houseofanubisfan2 for waiting excitedly ( I KNOW you are excited). And that guest who seems to find me hilarious. **

**And you all should be thanking From Anonymous for kicking me into gear, again. I mean seriously, Anonymous is really, really pushy, I think J. I think he/she was on her/his knees begging by the contents of her/his message.**

**No, my brother didn't go to England, thank goodness, just a city nearby with a building in it with the same name. Whewh!**

**I am hoping a ton that I can shorten these long author notes, and continue with the story I have yet to write at this moment. Please continue, at your own risk…wait, what happened in the last chapter…oh… I'll continue now. **

* * *

Fabian's POV

I found it. I found Night's Cloak's home. Or at least her hide out. I thought it was pretty ingenious of her, she put false trails everywhere to mislead my father's men who were the best of the best. They promised that they could find whoever we wanted within the next day. It had been a week. No wonder they call Night's Cloak the fastest, sneakiest thief in all of Venice.

I waited outside the door where she had told me to wait. When she came back out she was different.

"Hello," she said, with an entirely different accent than the Night's Cloak's. "Come with me Mr. Rutter, I think it's time you met my family."

I frowned, but followed her all the same. When we had walked for about five minutes she stopped and pushed me into the shadows.

"Would the men recognize you at sight?" she asked me hurriedly.

I shook my head, "I don't think so, but my father is famous in the city." She rolled her eyes.

"I knew that. He's everywhere, has almost all of the money, and has everything everyone wants," she muttered. "We best…no, that would risk too much." She seemed to be talking to herself. I watched her facial features begin to flatten out as she began to form a plan. "Got it!" she cried, knocking me out of my daydream full of her. "Come on," she hissed, pulling a black hat out of her apron pocket, she shoved it onto my hair and pulled out a small black container. She flipped it open, rubbed her finger in it, then that finger approached my face.

"What are you doing!" I nearly yelled.

She sighed loudly. "It's called a disguise, trust me." I wrinkled my nose as she smeared the awful stuff on my face. "Just follow my lead, okay?" Throwing her blonde curly hair into a messy bun, she laced her fingers through my arm, and pulled me out into the street, into plain sight of the guards.

She pulled me through alleys, not trying to avoid the main roads, but boldly strode down them proudly.

"We're close," she muttered, while turning a corner.

"We were lucky," I said.

"Don't say that yet…and there goes our luck," she muttered as a guard turned the opposite corner.

"Hey! You two!" he yelled, striding over to us.

"You better be good at acting," she muttered before lacing her fingers through mine and standing straight up right.

"What are you doing! It's after curfew!" said the man, crossing his arms.

"Sir," she began, smiling widely, "we were just going down to the medicine shop, my dear cousin, Allison, is very sick." The man's facial features lightened.

"Well, Megan, I'll let you off this time, if you go straight there and back," said the man. "Who's this fellow?"

"Fa—" I began to say.

"Falidarn Malice," she finished, beaming. The man looked like he was going to laugh.

"I'd hate that name too," he said smiling. "Well, be off with you both, and don't get into any trouble!" The man turned and went away muttering, "Falidarn Malice?", and laughing. When he turned the corner, I dropped her hand.

"Falidarn Malice?" I asked. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"It was better than him asking why your name was Fabian," she countered. "Anyway, here it is." She pointed to a door behind me.

"Your name is Megan?" I asked.

"No, one of my friends, who looks like me, is," she answered, pulling open the door. "Home!" she called out, pulling a sack of something out of her pocket and leading the way to the main room.

"Nina!" called a short girl. So that's what her name was.

"Nina, who is that?" asked a blonde girl from the couch. Night's Cloak, or Nina, turned back to look at me.

Nina's POV

"Nina!" cried Patricia, attacking my leg.

"Nina, who is that?" asked Amber from where she was next to Alfie. I looked back at the boy, or Fabian Rutter.

I took a deep breath. "Fabian Rutter," I answered, turning to face the room full of my family.

Joy and Mara looked at me. Trudy dropped the wooden bowl she had been holding. Jerome and Alfie's mouths dropped open. Piper and Patricia clutched each other. Eddie frowned. Amber gasped. Mick stared at him, as if sizing him up. Willow looked up from her newest book that she had stolen from the library.

"Isn't he the one who is searching for you?" asked Joy.

"The one who is making you hide your face?" asked Mara.

I sighed and sat down in a couch.

"Not exactly," I answered. Fabian sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie, folding his arms across his chest.

"Relax okay? He's the one who gave me the money in the first place," I answered, throwing the money bag on the ground. Patricia, Piper, and Willow, dropped to the ground and began to count it.

"What do you mean?" asked Jerome. "He looks pretty shifty."

As I took a breath, Fabian laughed and said, "Have you taken a look at yourself lately? You look more shifty than me!"

"Fabian," I warned. "Jerome, drop it. It's not worth it, either of you."

"Well, why is he here?" asked Amber. "Because you wanted us to meet your boyfriend?"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I said a little too quickly.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" he said at the same time.

"Well to all of us it's obvious!" said Amber, clicking her tongue.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked Mara.

"Because I think he could help us out," I muttered.

Fabian's POV

Over the next hour and a half they talked about how I could be useful, I put my oar in a few times, but mostly it seemed that the blonde boys didn't like me. In fact none of the boys liked me very much.

But after an hour and a half, I stood up.

"Guys, I have to get back before my father notices I'm gone," I said. Nina glanced up at the clock.

"True, I'll lead you back," she said, standing up and taking my hand. Some of the people behind us snarled/clapped/ooo/laughed. She ignored them and led me to the back door. "Normally we don't use the front door, it's too dangerous what with the police around. I use the waterways."

"Sorry about this," I said.

"Don't worry," she said, opening a door that stood on the edge of the water. "Do you want me to come?"

"I can find my way back," I said.

"Good," she sighed.

What I did next I think was more out of instinct than anything else.

I kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go you lot. Happy From Anonymous? It counts. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I was looking through the review box thingy and I just realized that this story has 21 reviews! I am so shocked. That's the most I've ever gotten, even more than Anubis Secrets. I know, sad to some of you, but I'm new here…Remember?**

**Anyway, Thank you to From Anonymous for wanting bacon, but cheese is still better. Thank you to nathaliakavanaghfan1 for having an awesome name that Microsoft thinks exists (seriously it wasn't underlined!). Thank you to AngelXAnubis for making a hilarious joke that I might just use, if you don't mind, which I will assume you don't. **

**Okay, now here's the game plan. I write this quickly, go do a whole bunch of unnecessary homework (holy cheese! That's due in a day!), then come back to you guys smiling or doing whatever you like to do? Sound good? It does to me…Here you go, now…GO!**

* * *

Nina's POV

It wasn't unusual for me to be out in the city for hours on end, no one knowing where I was except me. And occasionally Willow, or someone else. But that wasn't the point. The point was that it was usual for me to fade into the city bustle.

I wasn't. Not today.

After he, Fabian (I guess I might as well start using his name) had asked me to swing by his room at midnight. I told him to lose it, but he just replied, "So I'll see you there?" And for some idiotic reason, I nodded.

It will never work.

I am a thief. A lying, stealing, unclean, murderous thief. Someone who shouldn't be trusted. Someone who should be evaded or confined into my own misery, so I don't inflict it on others.

He is a rich boy. A nice, kind, innocent, lovely boy. Someone who could, and shouldn't be trusted. Someone who had everything.

It could never work.

Can't ever work.

The world would fall apart if it did. That's what I'm worried about, the city's reaction to us, if they ever saw us together.

Our world is so carefully balanced on one point, that anything that crazy would interrupt the flow of life around here. The whole pyramid of trust would be fallen down, the whole system of people.

"Anastasia?" asked a familiar voice, coming near me. "I thought you were going out of town today."

I jumped, turning a bit too quickly, and letting some of my clumsiness show for once as I fell on my bum.

"I was," I muttered, pulling myself up and dusting off my dress. "Then Max said he wanted something and no one else could be spared."

She laughed, "Allie was saying yesterday that you were a little shifty…hoping to ditch us for Ethan?"

I blushed, only adding to the growing thoughts of Megan and Allie that this Ethan actually existed.

"Just as I thought," she nodded. "Well, today is going to be our day. You are going to tell me every last detail about this Ethan." She grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the streets, leading me to her home. When we got there she pushed me down onto a chair and sat expectantly next to me.

"There's nothing to tell," I said. "I don't like anyone."

"Even me?" she asked.

"I like you as a friend," I clarified. "I don't like anyone, that way." I had gotten so good at lying. If only it was true. She giggled, seeing through part of my lie, the second, unfortunately.

"I know you do!" she giggled, the very sound almost coming unbearable to my ears in the few minutes I'd been in her house. "You've got that look in your eyes." She stared dreamily out the window. I wondered if she'd notice if I slipped away… "So Anastasia, gonna let us call you anything different?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Sorry, Megan, but I prefer names as they were given."

"What if you met a really cute boy with a really weird name like, Falidarn Malice?"

I paled. "Where did you get that name?" I asked, standing up, my natural thieving skills coming into play. Leave whenever someone mentions a lie you've said.

"I heard it from the police man, saying you were hanging around with a boy named Falidarn Malice," she said. "What happened to Ethan?"

"I told you! There is no secret love in my life!" At least, I hope not.

"Then who is this 'Falidarn Malice'?" she asked, also standing.

"Just a friend that I was escorting home," I said.

"He said you two were going to the Medicine Shop, going the wrong way," she challenged. I cursed silently in my brain…well silent to the world, but not to me.

"Look, just drop it okay?" I asked, sitting back down.

She stared at me before sitting down. "Okay, so back to what we were talking about, what is your dream guy?"

"We weren't talking about that," I said in a deadpan voice.

"We are now. Go on," she answered, leaning forward.

I rolled my eyes. Might as well just practice lying to get some skill under my belt. "I like kind, daring, handsome, smart blokes," I answered, then stood up. "Can I go now?"

"Look, Ani, just give it a shot," she begged, pulling me back down.

"Anastasia," I muttered, but decided to humor her.

"What's your love's name?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few minutes. "I told you, I don't like anyone like that." I folded my arms across my chest, turning away from her.

"Come on Sia, I promise I'll never call you another name," she begged. I groaned.

"Why do you have to offer such good deals?" I asked, exasperated. "Okay, one question."

"Who do you like?"

I puzzled over this. I most definitely couldn't say Fabian Rutter or Falidarn Malice. Or Ethan…wait, I could say… "Ethan."

She giggled. "I knew it!" she cried and threw her hands up into the air. She beamed at me. I shook my head.

"I'm leaving now," I said quickly.

"You still haven't described him," she demanded.

"I've got to meet him five minutes ago!" I said, standing up and walking to the door. A lie, of course. "I'll tell you later!" I ran out onto the streets before she could say anything to stop me. I slowed down a few streets pasted her house. I had nothing to do now. Nothing.

I could hang around the market, just dying to get caught.

I could hang around the boat dock and get hit on my sailors.

I could go home and rest.

"Home," I muttered. Most likely Megan would try and follow me to 'Ethan' so she could see him herself. Not like that was going to happen.

"Not going to happen today," I muttered before glancing around and plunging into the icy waterway to go home.

We really need a better door system.

* * *

**A/N: So yup. Done. Please review. Thanks. Time to go do homework. Sigh...**

**I know this is a whole bunch of fluff but I have two brocures, a Star due tomorrow. So yup, oh and I have to check some homework. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay. Here is the part where you critize me and tell me how bad of a person I am. Go ahead. Please do, maybe it will make me update before the end of the week again. Do you want me to list all of the reasons I have come up with, or do you just want to read the chapter? The second option of course. I know most of you skip this so whoever is reading this still, points to you! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. **

**And for anyone else who was confused about the Nina/Anastasia thing, it's because Nina told Megan and Allie that so she wouldn't be caught, that's what they think she's called. Got it? **

**(Now let's go find me notes…Okay, no bloody idea where they are, so I'll just wing this chapter and find them soon. And I promise to try and find the time to update before next week!)**

* * *

Nina's POV

"Nina! Where have you been?!" asked Patricia and Piper when I came in the back door. I looked at them blankly.

"What?" I asked, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Did you get any food?" asked Trudy, coming into the doorway behind the twins. I stared at her blankly too.

"Huh?" I asked again. I looked behind her at the empty kitchen. "I'm tired Trudy. I really need sleep."

She glanced me over and said, "Of course dearie. Bring those clothes down when you're done, you really need to stop using the waterways as swimming routes." I nodded dumbly and trotted upstairs without any emotion.

"Can we go swimming?" asked Piper, turning to Trudy.

"No," Trudy said in a deadpan voice behind me.

As I peeled the nasty wet clothes off my body, Amber arrived home.

"I'M HOME!" she yelled into the drafty house that we thieves call home.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" replied Trudy. I slightly smiled and pulled on my cloth black pants.

I heard Amber yell back, "WHERE'S NINA?" I slipped my arms through my black shirt.

"ROOM!" replied Trudy, still yelling.

Amber tromped up the stairs with heavy loud steps, and a few clunks as she threw off her shoes onto the step that was hers. She banged open the door that went to my room.

"AMBER!" I yelled, pulling the shirt over my exposed stomach and chest. "What exactly would have you done if I had been naked?" Jerome walked past, out to terrorize the streets no doubt. He waved cheerfully to me and Amber. I glared at him. "Well?" I demanded.

Amber sat down on my bed. "Nina, honey, I would have apologized and you could have dressed me tomorrow."

"Why are you here?" I asked, turning my back and buttoning the buttons to my shirt while looking out the window onto the water below.

"Well, since you've got that date with that nice looking boy—"

"It's not a date," I said deadly, not lifting my gaze off the water. "And his name is Fabian."

"—Whatever. And you want obviously look good for this boy you're obviously head over heels for—"

I didn't answer.

"—So I'm here to make you look good," Amber finally finished. I buttoned the last button and turned away from the window to face her.

"Amber," I said quietly. "It's not a date. It's to get more money."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm the Millington, I know what's best for you."

"Amber," I pleaded again, sitting next to her, "I'm just—It's not a date. Anyway if I—you did anything huge, it wouldn't be conspicuous."

"Conspicuous-tickuous!" Amber cried. "It's TRUE LOVE Nina!" She threw her arm around me and I stiffened.

"Amber, I've only just met him," I hissed, tensing up.

"Piff! Ever heard of love at first sight?" she asked.

I stared at her. "No," I said in a dead pan voice before grabbing my back pack and jumping out of the window.

* * *

I landed on the roof across the canal with a thump. I glanced back and saw Amber in my window.

"Nina!" she cried. "Think about the people in that home!"

"Never use names!" I yelled back, and ran swiftly up the roof to the top of it. I looked down on the street below.

Women and children were rushing through each other, too busy to notice me on the whole. One little boy, as his mother was paying for some tea at the tea stand, tugged on her skirt and pointed up at me. I waved to him, and his mother, who I recognized from one of the people we helped.

Then something caught my eye.

A police man was standing at the edge of the street, watching for everything. His face turned my way and before I could duck out of the way his shouts were obviously heard above the crowd.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled to the people in the street. He then pointed to a boy, "GET THE NEAREST POLICE! TELL THEM WE FOUND NIGHT'S CLOAK!" The people in the street gasped and looked in my direction. I stood up, deciding that I most likely could out run the police, I knew the town better than most of them.

"Hello Venice!" I yelled, disguising it as usual. "I have a message for the police!"

The man stopped and stared at me. I laughed, "Your fears are all that it takes to take you down. You will never catch me!"

"RUN!" yelled a girl in the crowd. Not bothering to check who it was, I jumped up and began to run across the roof. The people in the crowd below cheered, and when I knew I was just about to go out of sight, I waved to them, smiling.

I used that as an opportunity to look where the men following me were. Far behind, as I had suspected. As I ran across the roofs, I twisted and turned, then I found a dark alley.

Dropping, down from the roof, I heard the men who were following me pass over where I was.

Now all I had to do was wait for night fall, then midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Done! (With the chapter! I am not going to be done for awhile yet!) Please Review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here I am AGAIN, writing yet another annoying Author's note. Thank you to From Anonymous, Fabinalover143, and TheHoAProtagonist for reviewing a chapter ago. Woops, forgot that last time. Anyway, thank you all. And here I am again, pleading your forgiveness as I have procrastinated against everything. Thank you for your patience. **

**I'm going to do weekly updates or as often as I can, so yea. I'm busy. **

**This person who is writing this doesn't own HOA**

* * *

Fabian's POV

I think people were beginning to wonder about me.

In fact I know they were beginning to wonder about me, that strange boy. Victor Rodenmaar's child who was acting strangely.

That was something I had learned from Nina. She always seemed to know everything that everyone thought of her. She said it was just chance, but I knew that it had more than that. She knew how to listen.

Margret, one of my father's maids, suddenly came rushing into the room. I was sitting at my desk, studying the stars, and charting them for fun…again.

"What is it Marge?" I asked in a deadpan voice. Nina had agreed to come soon. Marge was twisting her white lace apron in her hands over and over again. She was nervous no doubt.

"You Father would like to see you at one," she said quietly. "I told him that that is too late for a growing boy like you to be up but he just waved me off!"

I snorted. Just like Marge to be worried over something like that.

"Don't worry Marge, I'll deal with it. After all tomorrow's a Saturday, and I was planning on spending the night watching stars anyway," I said, trying to lighten her mood. It seemed to work.

"Well, make sure you get enough sleep Sir," she said before exiting the room. I sighed and went back to staring at the star Sirius.

Five hours later, I was still trying to chart the stars to no avail. When a figure coming towards me on the roofs caught my attention. It had to be Nina. I opened the window, even though she probably could have handled opening it on her own. When she flipped into the room I smiled.

"Hey boy," she said coldly. "Amber attacked me today." She walked over to the safe and carefully began to crack it. "She thought this was a date."

I felt my shoulders slump.

"I told her there was no chance of that happening. I mean, I'm a thief and your father is the big guy in Venice." She opened the door as if it hadn't been locked at all. I marveled. Not just anyone could do that. "It's not like you like me anyway."

I felt like she had stabbed me in the chest. How could she be so violent?

"And there is no possible way I can permit myself to like you," she finished, picking up a few pieces of gold here and there in the safe, spreading out her taking so it wouldn't be so obvious. "If you don't want to see me again, I won't try and force you." She turned around. "I'm sorry Mr. Rutter. I can't be around you and you can't be around me. We're too different."

She saw my expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and held out her hand. "It's just too dangerous."

I glared at her. "No." My voice sounded hollow and without any feeling in the cold word. "It doesn't matter." I took a step nearer to her. "I love you." I whispered. She smiled, but then seemed to stop herself.

"I can't. It's too dangerous for everyone." She smiled sadly, and just as she was about to leave, my father came into the room.

* * *

Nina's POV

I didn't want to say that. But it was for my safety as well as his. If his father had known that he was hanging around with thieves he would kill him.

Then my fears were reignited when the devil himself came into the room.

He caught me and chained my hands together and dumped me into a cell. That's where I was. Where I probably would stay. The Night's Cloak was finished.

I slumped against the hard cold bars of the stupid cell. There was a window and a door and that was it. The rest of the cell was cold stone. Hard stone. Nothing, not even a rat, could get out of that cell.

The moon was shining through the window, making me long for everything and everyone I had let down by that one moment.

_"I love you," he whispered, reaching towards me. I smiled, but couldn't let myself get into his life any more than I had already. Then his father came into the room. _

_"FABIAN RUTTER!" yelled the man I recognized as Victor Rodenmaar. "WHAT THE HELL IS NIGHT'S CLOAK DOING IN YOUR ROOM!" _

_I was frozen, that was the problem, when he grabbed me roughly by my upper arm. That was when my training kicked in, much too late. I bit his hand, but his grip was iron. _

_"LET HER GO!" screamed Fabian, but his father just scowled and dragged me down the hallway, still frozen after my burst of attacking, to the dungeon. Fabian stood there in the hallway, trying to run after us, but he knew that it was no hope. "BE STRONG!" he yelled before running the other way in the mansion of his home. _

_What the bloody hell was he doing. _

_That was when I hit my head on some hard object and fell into the much needed black blanket of unconsciousness. _

Now I was locked in some stupid cell awaiting my certain death at the gallows. Oh life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I didn't know the story was going that way and I'm the one who is writing it. Wow. Anyway, hope you lot aren't too depressed. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I am going to delete the other chapter eleven because that was just a filler, and I copied the it here anyway, so I'll just start from where I ended off. (If you read the last chapter eleven, the author's note where I told you how bad I was, you don't need to read the first part if you remember, it's exactly the same)**

**GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY! I found my notes!**

**I don't own HOA. **

* * *

Nina's POV

The cell was cold. Too cold. Nothing could be colder I don't think. Not even the dead of winter in the north pole. The few other cell mates who I could see were men. Very unattractive me. I was too tired to even try any way of escaping. I knew my death date. I knew when my life was suppose to be blotted out like a candle being blown in the wind, but somehow I couldn't except it.

It was the second day when they first gave me bread and water for food. The bread was vulgar and the water was ice. How could anything get any worse.

It was the third day, the day before I was due on the gallows, when I was eating the sorry excuse for bread when I found a strange object in my mouth. I dug around in the bread crumbs that inhabited my mouth at that moment and stuck a finger into my mouth. I felt my fingers wrap around a small key.

I pulled the key out of my mouth and examined it.

It was brass, large and slightly rusted. That didn't bother me as much as I know it should have, but in all honesty. It just wasn't important.

Then I recognized the key.

* * *

Fabian's POV

I told him no.

I told him no and I am stuck in this cell.

I told him no and I am stuck in this cell away from Nina.

From the Night's Cloak.

They don't know it. The rest of her family, that I am the cause of this. That it is my fault that she is even in a cell. It is all my fault.

The other prisoners were shocked when they saw me come in, I think. I was the son of their imprisoner, I shouldn't be here. But after my father came in after me, holding my hands behind my back, all of their wondering went away when they heard my father yell the reasons in my face as he locked me away.

Away from the world, yet right next to it too.

Everything reminded me of her and that night she was taken away from me.

_I glared at her. "No." My voice sounded hollow and without any feeling in the cold word. "It doesn't matter." I took a step nearer to her. "I love you." I whispered. She smiled, but then seemed to stop herself. _

_"I can't. It's too dangerous for everyone." She smiled sadly, and just as she was about to leave, my father came into the room._

_My father entered the room from behind her all of the sudden. _

_ "FABIAN RUTTER!" yelled my father. "WHAT THE HELL IS NIGHT'S CLOAK DOING IN YOUR ROOM!" _

_Nina froze, and my father easily caught her, roughly grabbing her upper arm. She then tried to escape but she couldn't. _

_ "LET HER GO!" I screamed, but my father just scowled and dragged her down the hallway, still frozen after her burst of attacking, to the dungeon. I stood there in the hallway, trying to run after them, but I knew that it was no hope. "BE STRONG!" I yelled before running the other way in the mansion of my home. _

_What the bloody hell was he doing. _

_That was when I hit my head on some hard object and fell into the much needed black blanket of unconsciousness. _

_I ran down the carpeted corridors to the large doors that led to the outside world. I pushed them open, leaving them swinging and jumped the iron gate that surrounded my home. _

_Running through the streets of Venice, I knew it was only a matter of time before the police caught me and took me back to my father. I was like a pig picked out for slaughter, dead meat. _

_But still, I ran. I ran away from my past, away from the future my father had wanted for all of my siblings and me. _

_Then I turned a corner straight into their hands. _

_They dragged me back to my father's house, unwillingly on my part. When we reached the home, my father was waiting in the drawing room. The police forced me into the chair and I glared at my father. He stared coldly back with his stupid __golden eyes. _

_"Boy…" drawled my father. _

_"OH so now I'm just boy!? I am your son!" I yelled. "NO wait! Scratch that! I am _**not**_your son! I am Fabian RUTTER!"_

_He laughed. It was a cold laugh, but he laughed all the same. _

_"Well, boy. If you are not my son, then you will be sent to prison for letting a thief into the house."_

_"I'd do it again," I hissed as he himself placed the shackles on my wrists. _

_Boy would this be news tomorrow…_

* * *

Third Person POV, the day after Fabian and Nina were put in the prison

Amber hadn't been expecting to pick up a newspaper on that particular day, but she thought, as she passed the newsstand, that the title was so shocking that she didn't even bother to steal one. She just paid for it.

After stuffing it under her arm, she ran home, even faster than most could run. When she reached home she was gasping for breath.

"TRUDY!" she yelled. "LOOK AT THIS!" She flung the paper on the table.

Trudy gingerly picked up the rumpled paper and examined it.

Then the paper dropped to the table. "Oh no…"

"What happened?" asked Jerome, coming in the room on his way out to steal something.

"Nina and that Rutter boy are both in prison," answered Amber. "Nina's there because she was caught in Victor Rodenmaar's home, and the boy because he hadn't tried to get her out or called security."

Jerome whistled. "Wow. So are we going to try and break them out?" he asked, fiddling with the key that had done that for him just a few days ago.** (A/N: He was in jail, remember, then he got out all of the sudden? He used the skeleton key for that) **

"We have to!" cried Amber, throwing her hands up in the air. "They have to get married so I can plan their wedding!"

Jerome chuckled. "I'll work on that today. Trust me, I'll get them out before they have to die."

"THANK YOU JEROME!" squealed Amber, before attacking him with a hug.

"Amber, you do remember that they aren't even seeing each other as of right now?" asked Jerome.

"You are so unromantic," muttered Amber before stumbling off in a daze. "I have got to get started on the wedding! There should be roses. No, poppies. No, roses, definitely roses. Should it be in the canal? Yes, that's where this all started anyway…"

"She never will learn, will she?" asked Jerome. Trudy shook her head before she ran off to save the twins from some crazy indever of theirs.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! Done with another chapter! And I'm about halfway done with my notes, so you should expect a few more chapters. Now I need to go clean my room…Tata! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Did you know that this is the first time in a long time that I have written a chapter before I got stressed? I'm amazed. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own HOUSE OF ANUBIS, HARRY POTTER, or anything else that I would like to own. IT ISN'T MY FAULT I'M JUST A PERSON! *ahem* Oh, I am suppose to be writing now? Okay, I'll get right on that.**

**And for anyone who was confused, Nina's scean in the last chapter was three days previous to Fabian's. This is level with Nina's scean in the last chapter, so basically they've been in jail for three days.**

* * *

Fabian's POV

Everything about prison is worse than I expected. Everything I thought to imagine, was ten times double worse. Everything was ruined because of this.

I forced my fingers through my hair, letting the silky locks brush the tips of my ears. I was leaning up against the wall farthest from the door.

Three days. Three days in this hell-hole.

I ran my fingers through my hair once more.

"You know you'll lose all of that hair one day boy," said a voice from next to me. Great, it was my personal confidant, Arabella Venice Latina.

"Go away," I said roughly, trying to scoot away.

"You know the others will think you are insane if you do that again?" she asked, sliding gently along next to me, then hovering in the middle of the cell.

"Wait a second, you look older," I muttered, staring at her.

She huffed and sank down across from me. I could still see through her, but she seemed a little less transparent. "All things have to come to an end. And the only reason why I have changed is because you have," she answered gruffly.

"Oy! Laddie! Who you talkin' to th're?" asked an old man from the cell across from mine.

Arabella swung around to face him, before returning her gaze to me.

"He can't see me," she muttered. "Amazing. He must have gotten over his…"

"Arabella, what did you want?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"You needed to know that everything comes back to you. Even if it's not real." Then she faded into the cell bars, floating away from me.

I sat there dazed, until a large man wearing the guard uniform appeared in my door.

"Yer to come with me," he said gruffly. I nodded as he came into the cell to chain me. My fate had come a full circle.

* * *

Nina's POV

The key was small enough I could fit it into my shoe. But how the hell was I going to figure out how to unlock the damn door in the first place?

I wasn't, that was the point. So why did I have it?

….Jerome. The key smith. Oh god.

I jumped up, suddenly hyper aware of my surroundings.

Jerome had sent me the key to tell me that I was going to escape. Quiet a gamble there.

"Yer to come with me," said a guard gruffly from the other side of my cell door.

The door opened, and in came the guard, here to chain me. I offered my wrists, and as he was chaining them, I realized what the key was for.

Not to unlock the cell door, but my chains.

I really should appreciate Jerome more.

I grinned at the man, and he looked at me weirdly. "Excited to go to yer doom?" he asked.

I smiled even more brilliantly. "Yes sir!"

Then man didn't need to drag me out of the dark, dank place that I had known for the last three days, I practically jumped right out into the sun.

Everyone was in the square. Even Trudy, who never left the house. They weren't all together, but spread out amongst the crowd. I was nearly shinning as I was lead up to the platform where there were two nooses.

There my grin faltered. I turned to the guard. "Who else is getting hanged today?"

He laughed, "It's yer little boyfriend, Fabian Rutter."

**LINE BREAK!**

Fabian was going to be dead. I was going to be dead.

No.

The gang was out there. I would survive. He would survive. We have to.

The guard positioned the heavy rope around my neck.

I saw Fabian being dragged behind his guard, bringing him up to his fate. When he saw how smiley I was, he did a double take. I grinned and winked at him.

When he too was being noosed, I grinned over at him.

"Don't look so sad, we'll get out of this," I whispered when they were reading exactly what we did wrong.

When the man who had been reading turned to the gallows' man to cut the ropes, I cried out, "WAIT!"

Everyone froze.

"Maybe you should all know that everything we did, was legal," I began, using the code words me and my family had depicted to say, 'You better save me or I will haunt you for the rest of your life.'

"You are the Night's Cloak!" cried the gallows' man. "You steal from the rich!"

"And give to the poor," I finished. "It has to be done." I saw Jerome slipping around the back of the crowd one way while Alfie went the other way. Amber began to make her way forward.

"True, but it's against the law," the man answered.

I had been working on the key trying to get it into the shackles. I heard the click of them releasing, I was free.

"If the lowest fall, so do the highest," I said, before jumping up.

Amber threw her extra sword into my reaching hand, and I cut my rope as quickly as if it was butter. Then, in one fluid movement, I cut Fabian's and pushed him back, off the platform, into Jerome's waiting arms.

From Jerome he would be taken back to our house by Willow, Patricia, and Piper. Where he would wait with them for the rest of us to return.

Now for me.

I bowed to the men who were standing on the platform with their mouths dropped open. I smiled.

"Never, ever try and exicute Night's Cloak," I warned before flipping of the platform.

I was free.

* * *

**A/N: Well then…let's see how many reviews you lot can get in a few hours! J**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the part where you all run at me screaming because I haven't updated in a long time. I must be a rather horrible person. Anyway, you aren't here for my apologies so go on, read. **

**I will be gone this weekend, so I might add a new chapter tomorrow because I have been a horrible author or something. **

* * *

Nina's POV

"That was amazing!" cried Fabian when I arrived back at the house. "You flipped off the stage that was there to kill you! How did you do that?!"

"Fabian, it isn't important, what is important is that we find you a new identity," I said, flipping open a book full of the records of past identities that had been "caught and killed".

"How about Ethan?" asked Amber, swinging off her sword. "Allie and Meg always go on about you and him."

"Oh wait, he doesn't exist," laughed Mara. Joy laughed. I glared at the two of them.

"That does make sense though," said Mick. "They are his sisters." I ground my teeth.

"Wait, you know my sisters?" he asked. I nodded stiffly.

"We sent them to live in another house under different names. They live in the extra house, taking care of passing people," answered Jerome, sitting on the table and pulling the book towards him.

"Do you want to be called Ethan?" asked Eddie, heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure," said Fabian. "What do I need to know?"

"Nina should explain, as it was all her idea in the first place," said Willow, pointing to the back door. I clenched my fist and walked stiffly to the door.

When we were sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the sidewalk, dangling our feet above the water I began.

"It all began when your eldest sister, Mina, ran away. She came to us, the one person she had heard about on the streets that could help her. We took her in, giving her food and shelter. When we were talking afterwards, she told us of your family's predicament. We decided that we couldn't send her back onto the streets. It was my idea to send her to the other house.

"The neighbors had begun to be suspicious of that house. No one lived there, yet no one was trying to sell it. This was the perfect cover. So we gave Mina a new name, Minoa, and told her that we would keep in touch. I saw her every day before Alfreda came along. We sent her along to Mina and named Alfreda, Melodey. And thus Alberta became Allie, Agatha became Megan, Fabio to Alan, Annabelle to Bells, and Ariana became Sara.

"Alberta and Agatha wouldn't let it drop when I told them that I was from the country. To everyone except Mina, I am Anastasia from the country, working for a lad named Max. I've been tempted to tell them, but I can't. They might let it slip to someone. Allie and Megan are friends with almost everyone in town." I sighed, burring my head in my arms. "It's all too complicated. They should know, but they can't."

Fabian was silent. "So I'll live with them?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "Remember that house I took you to when I introduced you to my family? It's that place." He nodded.

"I'll go now," he said, and got up quickly. He turned and went into the house, leaving me sitting there .

I sighed and leaned up against the house.

"You are going to be the death of me, Fabian Rutter. And you must know that."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am on a spree! I will write the next Chapter and update later tonight, probably! My brain is now tired. It's growing dark and it's only 4:40! On to the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There is none now. See ya sometime in awhile! This should be finished by December. **

* * *

Fabian's POV

When I walked into the other home of Night's Cloak, I was greeted by a familiar face.

"FABIAN!" yelled Ariana. She tackled me into a giant bear hug. I laughed. "GUYS! FABIANS HERE!"

She pulled me into the kitchen where the rest of my siblings were. "Fabian, we all had to change our names, that's what Ana said."

"Ana?" I asked, confused. "You mean Anastasia?"

Annabella rolled her eyes. "Yea, she told Allie and Meg to only call her Anastasia, but who wants to say all that?!"

"What Bells means, is that we all really appreciate Anastasia," said Mina, from where she was sitting on the table. This was received with several tongues sticking out her way. She just grinned and looked at me. "I'm now Minoa. That's Allie, Megan, Melodey, Alan, Bells, and Sara." She pointed to each of my siblings.

"I'm Ethan," I said. Albert-Allie and Agatha-Megan's mouths dropped open.

"You're Ethan?" asked Alberta-Allie. I nodded.

"THE Ethan that Anastasia likes?" asked Aga-Megan.

"What?" I asked.

"Anastasia loves this boy named Ethan," explained Alb-Allie. "Are you him?"

"I dunno," I answered.

"You've got to be!" cried Megan.

"Why didn't she tell us she was seeing our brother?" asked Alfred-Melodey.

This was going to be a long family reunion.

**LINE BREAK!**

Two days later I was still getting used to the schedule of my siblings' lives. Everything was much more complicated than life at the manor. But we all had the afternoon off, if you could call it that. We got to roam around the city.

I went to Nina's house. I stood across the street, watching the house. I didn't know anywhere else to go. That was a safe place.

* * *

Nina's POV

After I had sent Fabian on his way I would see him sitting outside the shops across the road, staring up at the house every afternoon.

One night after almost fortnight of this, I was sitting in my window over the canal, watching the sunset. It was beautiful, oranges, reds, yellows, and all of those colors, lit up the sky. Everything was beautiful.

Then I fell out of the window.

Now, I blame Jerome, because he was staring out the window when I looked back up. But I also blame fate.

I expected to fall into the canal, but I didn't. I was caught by warm arms, safe arms. I looked at my savior, expecting to yell at them because who would be in the canals this late.

Then I saw it was him.

Before I could register what was going on, I felt the urge to lean up and kiss him. So I did.

* * *

Fabian's POV

She kissed me. Nina kissed me when I saved her.

After that, she fell back into my arms, looking like she had fainted. I didn't know what to do with her, I couldn't jolly well leave her in the canal.

I pushed open the door to her house and began the walk up the stairs. When I reached the top, I pushed open her room's door and laid her on the bed.

"Good night, Night's Cloak," I said, before kissing her forehead and leaving the house.

* * *

**A/N: I know I didn't have 1,000 words per chapter, but combined they are. And anyways, the next chapter will probably be the last one. So I'll see you lot sometime before Thanksgiving! BYE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It still counts. I have had a lot going on and practically no time to do anything (well…thinking back on it, I probably could've written more, but you know, I was just being lazy). I hope you enjoy this last installment of The Waterways! **

**I don't own HOA. **

**The next chapter will be credits and reorganizations. **

* * *

Nina's POV

The next day I was walking to visit Allie and Megan when I saw Fabian headed towards me. I watched as he came closer until he was right in front of me.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Morning Nina," he answered. "Would you like to accompany me to my father's house?"

I frowned. "What?"

"My house now actually. Well, in all reality it's Mina's house," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I stared up at him, confused.

"Wouldn't that be the last place you want to go?" I asked. "He just tried to kill you."

"That's why he is now dead," Fabian answered, steering me towards the edge of the square.

"What?" I hissed, freezing in my place.

"My father was tried because of wrong things. He was declared non-guilty, but this morning he was found dead in the mansion," explained Fabian as he pulled me down the alley. "He left everything to all of us. We have to share the mansion." I laughed and began to run down the alley towards his home.

"You know, it's faster on rooftop," I said, and climbed up the wall. I saw him staring up at me, laughing, before he too, began to climb.

* * *

**A/N: Before you freak out, read the next chapter. It's the Epilogue. I wouldn't be so cruel to just give you this amount. **


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Nina's POV

The bells were ringing.

It was real.

I was going to do this.

"You ready?" asked a voice beside me. I looked up to see Jerome's teasing face next to me. I nodded stiffly.

"Nothing a master can't handle," I said, clutching the bundle of white flowers in my right hand and slipping my left arm through his right. "I can do this," I muttered before taking a deep breath in.

"You'll be fine Neens," said a beautiful blonde in a pale blue robe. Amber. She was head bride's maid. Jerome was best man.

"You're the most beautiful girl here," smiled Joy, patting my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ms. Martin," said Mick, coming up from behind me.

"Just relax," said Eddie.

"You are pretty!" cried Patricia in her young voice. I smiled slightly.

"Don't drop flowers!" Piper exclaimed.

"We're supporting you the whole way," Willow commented. "Literally. If you faint, someone will help you. Maybe the whole place because you're the one who saves everyone."

"Enjoy it. It only comes once in a lifetime," smiled Mara, patting my shoulder.

"You're beautiful ," Trudy called from the door. "But you need to get out here soon or else!" She smiled and led my family into the hall.

"Congratulations Nina," said Mina, as she and her sister followed Amber, Joy, Willow, Piper, Patricia, and Mara.

"Who knew Fabes would hit gold," laughed Fabio, patting Jerome on the back.

"No one," answered Ariana.

"Everybody," said Alfreda.

"No, two people," cried Alberta.

"Three or four," corrected Agatha.

"The whole wide world," said Annabelle rolling her eyes at her siblings.

I laughed nervously as they too went into the hall.

It was now just me and Jerome waiting for the music.

Hopefully this would be a new beginning, but not the end of what I enjoyed. Maybe someday we could be parents to fine children. Maybe someday we could be happy. Maybe someday I could still be the Night's Cloak. Maybe someday, when Fabian and I were older, we could go back to the United States and try and find where I had lived.

Hopefully, after all this fuss was over, I'd be able to escape back into my old world, the world of the Night's Cloak.

And maybe one day, far in the future, I'll give that cloak to my daughter and she will help Venice for years to come.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end. Hope you're happy. Please review! Thank you! I will recognize you ALL in the next chapter (if you have reviewed/favorited/followed). I'll do that on Friday. That gives you all TWO DAYS to review and get your name in here! So review now and you'll get nothing for free! Shipping is not included. J Have a great Wednesday/Thursday/Friday! And happy Thanksgiving to all you! (Sorry if you don't celebrate it, you're not missing out on much.)**


	17. Chapter 17:Creidits

Hello! This is the credits/acknowledgements.

**CREDITS:**

-I don't own House of Anubis. If I ever didn't say that, I still don't own it.

-It is thanks to a Saturday, so many weeks ago, while I was watching Tom and Jerry (another thing I DON'T OWN), when this idea sprung into my mind.

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:**

Reviewers:

-AngleXAnubis (FIRST REVIEW)

-JustineHoA (SECOND REVIEW!)

-From Anonymous (you have a LOT to thank her for)

-TheHoAPRotagonist

-tvxobssessed

-meathecat

-Guest

-OnlyHouseofAnubis

-Sibunaismylife

-Guest (I dunno if it's the same person?)

-Mrs. Amneris

-Fabinalover143

-FabianNina4ever4568

-houseofanubisfan2

-Posideon

-OsnapitzCori7110

-Hoarocker101 (This gal/guy is amazing (probably inspired a sequel (keep the squealing down now), but no promises, OKAY?)

YOU LOT ARE AWESOME!

**Favoritors:**

-AngleXAnubis

-From Anonymous

-HOZVD

-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta

-KarateC18

-Mrs. Amneris

-MusicLoverGirl9078

-Posideon

-Sibunaismylife

-houseofanubisfan2

-Hoarocker101

-alloutgirl

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

**Followers:**

-Acfprincess

-AngleXAnubis

-HOAArianaLover

-HOAVD

-HouseofAnubis writer

-JessIsTheBest

-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta

-JustineHoA

-KarateC18

-Posideon

-Shinepool of Brambleclan

-Sibunaismylife

-TheHoAProtagonist

-houseofanubisfan2

-tvxobssessed

-Hoarocker101

-alloutgirl

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

To all of you readers, you all are amazingly awesome!

The amount of countries you all come from is amazing! 16! Wow!

Okay, well, now I can actually focus on Anubis Secrets and focus on getting that back into the game (my last update was nearly a month ago.)

BYE! And PLEASE read any of my other stories! They all are waiting to be read! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

(The sequel is The Vines.)

-That Elusive Reader (who has now turned into a writer)


End file.
